


6:42 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''The enemy was behind you,'' Amos said to Supergirl.





	6:42 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''The enemy was behind you,'' Amos said to Supergirl after he used a tentacle from his mouth to attack a dark form moments ago.

THE END


End file.
